BACKSTORY OF LEXI, EDIN, AJDIN, AND EMIRA
by sonicfan56
Summary: In 1994 2 Kids were born in War-torn Bosnia in the Capital of Sarajevo who would become the Heroes of the World in the year 2016. this is the story of Ajdin the Fox and his Family who survived the Siege of Sarajevo and Bosnian War and Eventually Fled to Croatia. Please Enjoy. This Story is Canon to the SSS Show and Sonic Origins on YouTube At sonicfan56
1. Chapter 1-Life Brought to the C

BACKSTORY OF LEXI, EDIN, AJDIN, AND EMIRA

By. Sonicfan56

In 1994 2 Kids were born in War-torn Bosnia in the Capital of Sarajevo who would become the Heroes of the World in the year 2016. this is the story of Ajdin the Fox and his Family who survived the Siege of Sarajevo and Bosnian War and Eventually Fled to Croatia. Please Enjoy. This Story is Canon to the SSS Show and Sonic Origins on YouTube At Sonicfan56

Note: Some Characters may speak Bosnian there is a Translation in Backets

Chapter 1-Life Brought to the City

 ***Mortars falling on the streets of Sarajevo** *

Here we go again. said a blue Fox. Why won't the Serbs stop shelling the city. A tan Hedgehog cried. Emira, I will protect with my life and I will get you and our unborn babies out of the country, the blue Fox replied. I know Ajdin. Emira replies.

 ***Shooting Breaks Out** *

Emira are you okay? Ajdin cried. Ajdin I feel pain, Emira Cried, The babies are kicking hard! Emira cried again. I hope that the kids aren't coming out I want to get them to the safety of Croatia. Ajdin worried. Ajdin I think we can't wait to get to Croatia. Emira Cried. Bakir da nas u bolnicu! {Bakir get us to the hospital} Ajdin Yelled in Bosnian. Ajdin se Emira u automobilu pred Srbi vide. {Ajdin get Emira in to the car before the Serbs See} Bakir Replied. Emira we have to run to the car. Ajdin told Emira. Ajdin, Help me up.

As Ajdin helped Emira and ran to the door out of the destroyed building to a 1992 Volkswagen Golf, Bakir started the car and Ajdin and Emira jumped in the back. Bakir slammed his foot on the accelerator and they sped towards the City Center dodging sniper fire from the hills surrounding the besieged city. As they entered the City Center A bullet from a Serb sniper broke the rear left window of the car as glass falls on Ajdin he covers Emira from getting hurt.

BAKIR UBRZATI! (BAKIR SPEED UP} Ajdin yelled. AJDIN JA IDEM NAJBRŽE ŠTO JA MOGU TAKO SMIRITI! {AJDIN I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN SO CALM DOWN} Bakir yelled back. Bakir stop were here. Ajdin said to Bakir. Okay get her into the Hospital. Said Ba{ir.

As Ajdin helped Emira into the hospital the Emergency Room was filled with people with all sorts of injuries form surviving mortar strikes to being shot by a Sniper Rifle and kids who had seen things that surely scarred them for life. Ajdin puts Emira on a seat where two women were sitting they saw that the hedgehog was pregnant and they help her out, while Ajdin looked for a doctor.

Doktor mi je potrebna pomoć moja supruga je u rad {Doctor I need help my wife is in labor} Ajdin Cried. The Doctor Replied, Imam preko četiri stotine slučajeva ljudi koji su pucali snajperima. {I have over four hundred cases of people being shot by snipers}

Ajdin plead to the doctor to let his wife get help but the Doctor Responded with the same response. Ajdin went back into the waiting room with Emira and just as he sat down Emira started to have severe pains. Ajdin panicked. The two women that were helping Emira were trained nurses from Banja Luka. Who were expelled from the city when the Serbs seized it. They told Emira to stay calm and breathe. Emira listened to the nurses and breathed. Ajdin Went to get a the doctor to tell him that his wife was giving birth.

Doctor I need help my wife is giving birth in the waiting room. Ajdin told the doctor. Sir how far between contractions? the doctor asked. Ajdin Replied. 2 Minutes. Tell someone else to handle my patient. The doctor said as he followed Ajdin. As they got out to the waiting room one of the Babies was out and the other one was coming. Ajdin Saw this and fainted. The doctor helped him out. Ajdin went over to his wife and told the people looking to move away from her.

Emira are you okay? Ajdin asked. Emira replied. Yes Ajdin we have given birth to two healthy babies. The people around them cheered. Excited that life was given to the people not taken away for once. The doctor, Took the twins and got them checked out for any problems. 20 minutes later the doctor came back and reported that the twins were as healthy as could be. This excited Ajdin and Emira who had lost friends and family in the Siege of Sarajevo. The doctor gave the twins to Ajdin and Emira. Ajdin asked Emira what she want to name the children. Emira Replied. I want the girl to be named Amila and the boy to be named Edin. Ajdin agreed to the names of the children, and said to himself that he would get his family out of Sarajevo and to Croatia to live a new life.

 _And with this it's the end of Chapter 1 of this story. One more chapter to release as this is a two part story. The story is about the events of Ajdin the Fox and Emira the Hedgehog who had two kids during the Bosnian War these two kids would become heroes to the people of the United States and the World. Becoming associated with Sonic and Friends and Some of my OC's. So the reason this takes place during the Bosnian War is that people need to understand what the people of the country went through in this time of War. As this is a story I want to tell. one this is not to offend anyone. Please don't hate on me for this but. This is it please wait for the final part the next story will be released tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2-New Life in Croatia

Chapter 2-New Life in Croatia

3 Weeks have Passed by and the Twins Amila and Edin have been scared by all of the destruction around them with Emira working tirelessly to keep them calm. While Ajdin has been doing everything to get his Family out of Bosnia to get away from this horrific war.

Ajdin gets through to his dad telling him the situation. His dad lives in the city of Split on the Adriatic Sea. His Father has inquired the Army to escort him to Mostar where Croat soldiers would take him and his family to Split.

Emira! I have great news! Ajdin elated. Ajdin, what is this great news? Emira Asked. We will be able to flee to Croatia my father has asked the Bosnian Army for an escort out of Sarajevo to Mostar. And he will have us picked up by the Croatian Army to take us to Split. Ajdin told Emira. Ajdin when will this happen? Asked his concerned wife. Tomorrow! Ajdin was jumping for joy. Ajdin we have to get the valuables together and things for the kids.

That night Ajdin and Emira Gathered everything of value and the things for the kids. After that they tried to get some sleep. But the mortars falling on the city was preventing that from happening. So they stayed up another night watching the place they grew up in crumbling into pieces from Serbian artillery. The sun rose on the ruins of the once great city of Sarajevo a city that hosted the 1984 Winter Olympics 10 years back and once was the multicultural hub of Yugoslavia.

Well this will be our last sleepless night. Emira said to Ajdin. Thank God. At least Amila and Edin won't have to fear for their lives anymore. Ajdin Stated.

As they were speaking a knock on the door two soldiers saying that they were in the Bosnian Army. Ajdin opened the door. The two soldiers took Ajdin and his family to a UN armored truck which Sped through the empty streets of the once bustling city with the sound of sniper fire from the hills that surrounded the city. The UN Vehicle reached the Airport. Instead of going right to Mostar from Sarajevo Ajdin and his Family were flown to Split. When they arrived in Split.

Father! Ajdin Ran to his father a person who gained connections in the Croatian Army. He said. Ajdin you haven't changed a bit but it smells like you need a shower. Hello Emira. How are you? He asked Emira. I'm great except for my life being turned upside down from this war. She Stated. These must be your kids? He asked. Yes they are the little Purple Fox is Amila and the Light Blue Hedgehog is Edin. Ajdin said to his father. Well I have a feeling that Amila and Edin Will do great thing in their future.

Ajdin's Father was right about them doing great things. Amila Changed her name to Lexi in 2009 when she moved to the United States. Edin and Lexi have no recollecting of the Bosnian War.

They both graduated from a High School in the Philadelphia Area. Lexi Married a light blue and blonde HedgeWolf named Ryan and had two kids named Shane and Lily. Both of them saved the city of Philadelphia from Eggman's January 2016 attack and invasion with Sonic and Friends. This is the Story of Lexi the Fox and Edin the Hedgehog's birth and life after the war in Bosnia ended

in 1998 3 years after the Dayton Agreement was signed Ajdin and his family returned to Bosnia and started to rebuild the City of Sarajevo. In 2001 Edin and Lexi started primary school in Zenica a city north of Sarajevo. The two stayed in Bosnian Schools until 2009 when Ajdin and Emira got an offer by Maxwell the Hedgehog and Victoria the Wolf to come to the United States for a better life. The two agreed and the rest is history.

 _This is it for this story this was about 4 characters and the lives they lived in the war. And their lives after 2009 if you have watched my videos I go more in depth on the reasons why Lexi, Edin, Emira, and Ajdin are in the United States. This tell the story of the hardships of have 2 kids in war-torn Bosnia so please respect my work. As this is the first time I've every released a story so please enjoy and the exit one will be more thought out._


End file.
